


A kryptonian lena au

by LukazLuthor_ZorEl84



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukazLuthor_ZorEl84/pseuds/LukazLuthor_ZorEl84
Summary: Have an idea and wonder if anyone would read it.....





	A kryptonian lena au

Lena and kara are both kryptonian and have been stuck in the phantom zone in different pods. They were to be betrothed had krypton not been destroyed. They both land on earth at the same time however Lena's powers are for some reason latent and her memories gone. So she doesn't remember krypton or kara. She crash lands in Ireland and eventually does get adopted by the Luthors and nobody knows she's kryptonian. For some reason the trauma has kept her powers away. Kara for her part remembers it all. And they meet again in national city. And Lena's heritage and their destiny unfold from there.


End file.
